Les 30 échanges
by Hooray ID
Summary: Les 30 fois où Severa et Iñigo se sont envoyés des messages avant de se parler. (Soulmate AU)


Ils avaient communiqué une trentaine de fois, avant de se rencontrer.

La première fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, il avait 13 ans. Il était en train de tournoyer sur un seul pied quand il avait été traversé par ce, cette _chose_ et il avait failli tomber.

La seconde fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle avait 14 ans. Elle s'était enfermée dans un placard car elle s'était fâchée avec ses parents, et elle l'avait entendu sa voix. Ça l'avait encore plus énervée.

La troisième fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle avait 14 ans, et elle était en plein marathon. Ça lui avait donné un souffle qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir, et elle avait finit 2e ex aequo avec sa rivale de toujours.

La quatrième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, il avait 14 et ça avait été juste avant la première représentation du spectacle de danse qu'il préparait depuis des semaines. Ça lui avait donné le coup de pouce dont il avait besoin.

La cinquième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, il avait 15 ans et il venait de recevoir le pire râteau de sa courte vie. Et ça lui avait fait plaisir qu'elle tente de le réconforter.

La sixième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, ça avait été comme un choc électrique dans son corps tout entier, il avait 15 ans. C'était le lendemain de son râteau, et ça n'avait pas vraiment été agréable.

La septième fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle avait 16 ans et elle sentait qu'il était triste, et ça l'énervait encore plus, surtout car elle ne pouvait rien faire à part envoyer des grosses décharges.

La huitième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, c'est justement car elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de communiquer avec ces décharges, mais ça, de ses 15 ans, il l'ignorait.

La neuvième fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle avait 17 ans elle avait également compris qu'il allait mieux, mais qu'il continuait à flirter, mais que ce n'était pas sérieux. C'était ses termes à lui, en tout cas.

La dixième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, il avait 18 ans et il avait envie de plus.

La onzième fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle avait 20 ans et essayait de se concentrer sur ses cours, jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie lui fasse remarquer que quelque chose était en train de s'écrire sur son bras.

La douzième fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, il avait 19 ans et un gros « CASSE TOI DE LA » écrit sur le bras, en rouge et en majuscule.

La treizième, quatrième, quinzième et seizième fois s'étaient suivies comme des voitures de formule 1 sur un circuit. Elle avait 20 ans, lui 19, et ils écrivaient sur leur bras respectifs pour communiquer.

La dix-septième fois, elle avait tellement frotté son bras pour se nettoyer qu'il en avait eu mal pendant trois longs jours.

La dix-huitième fois ne comptait pas vraiment, son meilleur ami trouvait cette âme-soeur mystère plutôt cool et avait écrit un « koi de 9 » sur son bras pendant qu'elle dormait en cours de marketing.

La dix-neuvième et la vingtième fois non plus, il avait répondu à ce meilleur ami, et il se trouvait qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt très bien.

La vingt-et-unenième fois avait été un peu différente, comme si le choc électrique s'était mué en quelque chose de plus doux, ça lui avait fait un peu bizarre, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ça avec elle.

La vingt-deuxième fois, elle était totalement bourrée et ça l'avait rendu malade toute la nuit, il lui en veut encore.

La vingt-troisième fois, il avait voulu se venger en s'épuisant en dansant, avait fini par un « AH ALORS ? » sur son bras auquel elle avait répondu « ? ».

La vingt-quatrième fois, il était dégoûté et n'avait répondu que par des « :(( ».

La vingt-cinquième fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'il était beaucoup plus mature à ses 13 ans qu'à ses 23.

La vingt-sixième fois, il lui avait remarqué qu'elle était plus vieille que lui et elle n'avait plus répondu pendant des mois.

La vingt-septième fois, elle avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait alors elle avait entamé la conversation d'un « ok lenul je suis de retour ».

La vingt-huitième fois, il avait répondu « :) ».

La vingt-neuvième fois, il lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se voir.

La trentième fois...

Ils s'étaient retrouvés en face du Fire, le théâtre emblématique de sa ville à lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle portait un chemisier marron et un jean, mais qu'il la reconnaîtrait de toute façon à ses longs cheveux rouges. Il avait répondu que les siens avaient une couleur bizarre aussi, elle l'avait mal pris (« tu veux dire quoi par ''bizarre ?'' »).

Il sortait de répétition, il était arrivé en retard au rendez-vous, et l'avait repéré de loin (elle n'avait pas menti pour les cheveux). Il avait déjà prévu son speech d'excuses, ouii, tu saaais, la daaanse, c'est un aaart, ça ne se contrôle paaas, et c'est pas ma fauuuute, quand il s'était brusquement arrêté.

La trentième fois qu'ils l'avaient ressenti, c'était lors de leur première rencontre, leur première _vraie_ rencontre. Comme s'ils avaient retrouvé la vue, ou plutôt comme s'ils découvraient des couleurs qui n'existaient pas avant, mais qui étaient splendides. La trentième fois, ça avait été la bonne, celle qui leur annoncerait qu'ils seraient ensemble pour le reste de leur vie, toujours l'un à côté de l'autre. La trentième fois, elle n'avait même pas pu se résoudre à être en colère pour son retard, car c'est pas fauuuute, c'est un aaart incontrôlaaaable, et ils s'étaient souris.

La trentième fois, il avait 23 ans, elle 24 et ça leur faisait vraiment du bien à tous les deux d'avoir trouvé leur âme-soeur.


End file.
